Leo In Paradise
by JDuskcloud
Summary: Leo dies and now Lucy has to be the new Leo of the lion. What will happen? Who will her master be? How will Fairy Tail react? Ratings may change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sad to say I do not own Fairytail…though if I did there would be a new character who turns out to be Gray's girlfriend.

Chapter 1: Bye Loki, Hi new Leo

"Lucy...I'm so...rry," said Loki. "Loki! No! You're not gonna die! I won't allow it!" Lucy shouted to Loki. "There's...nothing you can do...Lucy." Loki said weakly. They were on a mission and Loki took a blow for Lucy. "Lucy...I'm happy at least I died protecting you..."and with that he was gone. "LOKI!" shouted Lucy crying. Soon Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy arrived they brought Lucy back to the guild. "Loki...gomene." was all Lucy could say. The whole guild was sad Loki was a part of fairy tail too, but there was nothing they could do. Everyone tried to be happy but they couldn't. As days passed by it was getting better everyone was being happy for Loki, believing that he was in a better place but ...everyone except Lucy.

A few days later

Lucy was in her room still sad and blaming herself for Loki death. Suddenly, she felt a very powerful spirit near her. Is it Loki? She thought but immediately dismissed it as she turned her head only to see the spirit king (JD: Apparently spirit king no care bout Lucy's feelings *pouts* but hey that's what it takes to be king right? *nervous laugh*). "Lucy Heartfilia! You have caused Leo the lion's death! And for that you will take his place and become the new Leo the lion!" bellowed the spirit king. Lucy who had just heard it was very shocked but later she sorted out her thoughts and absorbed what the spirit king had just said. Seeing that Lucy understood what he just said, the spirit king continued, "All your contract will be broken," he casted a spell calling all the spirits Lucy had contracts with.

"Today you're all called forth for a reason and that reason is that Leo the lion is dead and by law his owner, Lucy Heartfilia is to be the new Leo the lion. So your contracts with Lucy Heartfilia will be broken you will be free until you get your new owners." The spirit king announced (JD: *mumbles* gezz old man cant u be any meaner. Spirit King: *glares* JD: *ignores*) . 'Wait!' Lucy shouted, "I can't be Leo the lion! I can't! I caused his death!" exclaimed Lucy. "Lucy," said Aquarius in a gentle tone, "you are not to blame for Loki death. He may not be alive in spirit but he's always alive in our hearts, only if you forget will he truly be dead." Lucy was shocked by Aquarius (JD: who wouldn't?) words stood there. "Lucy," said Aries on the verge of tears, "Aquarius is right! We don't blame you." "It's true hime." Said Virgo and everyone else joined. "Yosh!" exclaimed Aquarius, "All hail our new leader Leo the lion!" Lucy nodded and said, "I understand, I'll try my best and be a good leader. Arigato minna san." The spirit king snapped his fingers and Lucy's outfit changed, "Lucy Heartfilia, from now onwards you are Leo the lion, no longer Lucy Heartfilia." "Spirit king can I have a few minutes to settle with some stuff here?" Lucy asked the spirit king. "Of course." and with that everyone left and Lucy headed to the guild with a smile.

At the guild

Lucy pushed the door opened and all eyes were know her, everyone was puzzled and happy to see her smile and decided not to ask her anything. Lucy walked to the bar and asked Mira where the master was, Mira showed Lucy to the master's office and left her there. "Ah, Lucy may I ask what you are doing here?" Master asked Lucy.

"Master, I would like to quit fairy tail." Lucy said. Master was shocked and sighed, "Ok Lucy" he said and chanted a spell making Lucy's mark disappear. "Arigato, master and please do not tell anyone that I left."

JD's chat with characters corner!

Natsu: Why did you make her leave!

JD: Cuz I can and want to.

Leo: Why did you make me die…Come on I'm too hot to die.

JD: Keep telling yourself that…Lucy could you tell them to review

Lucy: Hai! JD-chan would like you to review her first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

JD: Konichiwa minna-san!

Natsu: I still can't believe that you made Luce leave!

Gray: Flame brain, you're still thinking of that.

Natsu: Stripper! *And they both start fighting*

JD: Oi! Natsu! You're suppose to do the disclaimer! And don't call Gray a stripper!

Natsu: Why don't you ask ice pants to do it!

JD: Cuz I like him and I'm worried that he might get tired.

Gray: Hahahaha hear that flame brain! She likes me.

Natsu: NO!

JD: *tears up and cries*

Gray: JD-chan don't cry I'll do it. *Faces the audience* Ano JD-chan doesn't own us if she did, she would exist in it and be my girlfriend.

Chapter 2: A new member, Leo's master!

3 years later

A teenager with silvery, blue hair dressed in a orange shirt with a white jacket and pants walked into fairy tail with all eyes were locked on him and of course dreamy girl staring at him. Mira walked up to him and said, "Are you here to join fairy tail?" She asked the guy sweetly. "Ya," was all he said. Mira led the guy to master's office. "Nani?" master asked. "Master Makarove, I would like to join fairy tail." the guy said. "Go to Mira, the girl who brought you in and get your stamp." Replied master. "Arigato, master." And the went to get his stamp, he walked up to Mira and said,

"I'm a new member, I would like to get my stamp, light blue on my left chest." And as soon as he got his stamp, Mira dragged him up the stage and said, "Minna-san, we have a new member he is..." just then Mira noticed that he didn't ask for his name and neither did he introduce himself. "Koizumi George" the guy whispered to Mira. "He is Koizumi George." Mira announced and they whole guild cheered. "Oi!" Natsu called out to George, "fight me!" George accepted Natsu's challenge and they were outside to start their match, everyone else followed, they were all curious about George's powers. Natsu started first, "Roar of the fire dragon!" And George took out a celestial key, which shocked everyone and he said, "Open the gate to the lion, Leo!" And Lucy appeared.

"Oi! George..."said Lucy/Leo until she realized that she was outside fairy tail with all the members staring at her, "Kuso! You still came here!" "Lucy?"the whole group asked her. "No...I used to be Lucy, now I'm Leo the lion and he is my master. Now I'm leaving."replied Lucy. "How!" they asked. "Leo, shouldn't you be explaining everything to them? This is an order." George commanded, knowing that if he had not said that Leo would just leave. "Ok, ok I'll explain, let's go inside first ok?" Said Leo walking into the guild, "How did I let you be my master?" Lucy mumbled to herself, 'and my boyfriend', she added in her mind. She sat beside George and explained everything to him and the rest. "No more questions and I'm leaving." She said and was about to leave when George grabbed her by the arm and told her, "Go check on Yukino." (JD: Did anyone think that he was going to pull her arm and kiss her? Natsu: NO WAY WILL I LET HIM DO THAT! JD: Hey! It's my call on what he does.)

"I was going to and oh ya, here's the key you wanted." She said, handing him a box, walking away. He opened it and realized that there were 2 keys instead of one and smirked. Leo chuckled as she disappeared back into the spirit world.

At George's house

When George reached home he saw food and a note on the table, it wrote.

"George, she's fine. Here's some food.

(You're the worst master ever! :P)

Leo"

George chuckled and enjoyed his meal. Shortly after he went to sleep.

The next day

George woke up and like usual found food in his kitchen, he ate and left for the guild.

At the guild

"Yosh! George fight me! Yesterday I was shocked so I couldn't fight." Natsu exclaimed. George replied with a nod and they headed outside to fight. George pulled out a key and , "Time to try my new key open the gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" and poof Caelum appeared. "Fist of the fire dragon!" said Natsu as the aimed the attack to George, at the same time Caelum shot a beam at Natsu and their attacks caused a explosion. And when the smoke cleared everyone could see Leo beside George, even George was surprised.

He chuckled and said, "Ara, Leo you missed me so much?" "In your dreams, I'm here to deliver messages and watch the match. It's more fun to see it here then in the spirit world. Don't worry I'm not in the match unless George is severely injured." Replied Leo. "Oh, looks like you'll be joining the match soon, Lucy." Said Natsu confidently. "I'm not so weak, Pinky." George said and Leo giggled and said coolly to Natsu, "I would prefer if you call me Leo." And the match continued, they were tired but still they continued and Leo didn't join the fight. Seeing them fight each other was starting to bore Leo so she called out to George, "Oi the key that I gave you use it, she's a good friend of mine!" George took out a golden key from his pocket and said, "Open the gate of the heavenly scales, Libra!" and Libra appeared.

She nodded to George as of she understood that they were in a battle and Natsu found himself unable to move and Caelum attacked (which made him faint) and with that George was the winner. The guild was cheering for George while Wendy was healing Natsu. George got a few bruises, scratches and a big purple bruise on his stomach. Leo, seeing that the fight was over ran to George and healed his wounds, which surprised everyone because they did not know of Leo's healing powers. "So," said George,

"what messages do you bring, Leo?" "Oh. About that Isabella called, she said that the model had an accident and can't do the show and they need you to find a model. George you shouldn't have came here you should have focused on your project you need to do this well and get a chance to go overseas!" Leo scolded George, "Not only you, the whole of Paradise Kiss needs this chance, George. You, me, Isabella, Miwako and Arashi too! (JD: For those who watch paradise kiss let's say that this is after the story and instead of disbanding it Yukari left. ) "George heard this and laughed. "This is not a joke! If you're going to continue laughing I'm leaving!" As she was about to leave George called out, "You said that you have messages to give me how come there's only one? And besides I need to discuss with you who the model will be." Leo suddenly remembered the other message that she had to give and said, "Aquarius said not to call her or Scorpio for the next 2 weeks and if you do, well...you already know what will happen if you do. Just summon me when you want to talk about the models but I suggest you use spirits like Libra, Virgo, Aries or you could ask Gemini to them into someone. Don't call me until 7p.m I'm going to the club." George nodded and she left.

(JD: My writer senses told me to stop here…should I

Natsu: NO! YOU CAN'T! HOW CAN HE BEAT ME!

Erza: Natsu shut up! That's not how you talk to JD! Pls continue JD.

JD: Demo…I don't feel like it.

Leo( Lucy ): I'll help you!

JD: I don't have any problems I jus don't wanna continue.

George: *Gives me a white rose* Do it for me… JD darling.

JD: Nice try pretty boy but no.

*Suddenly Gray walks in and everyone (except me) crowds around him *

Gray: What!?

Everyone (except me): Convince JD to continue!

Gray: So this is what's this is all about.

*walks to me and gives me a black rose * Continue it for me…JD, my love.

JD: *takes the black rose * Ok!

George: What! That's what I did!

Gray: JD doesn't like white, she says that it's too pure and also it's about the person not the action.

Continuing! (Now Lucy will be called Leo except for Natsu who just refuses to call her Leo)

Everyone in the guild went back to doing their own things. Erza walked up to George placing her sword near his throat and said, "I know that you're Lucy's master but if you treat her badly I swear, the whole of fairy tail will kill you." George chuckled at Erza's threat and replied, "I'll never mistreat Leo, she's like my secretary and my she's my strongest spirit." Everyone was shocked by his boldness, even Erza. "You better not." stated Erza retreating her sword, leaving. Suddenly, George felt Leo enter his head. "Which outfit? 1 or 2?" Leo asked. "I don't even know how they look like." he answered her with his thoughts. "Good point," Leo said as he showed him 2 different outfit; the first one was a black and violet tank top with a light blue inner, a pair of black and violet shorts, a light blue, gray and pink boots with a blue and grey hat. The second one was a purple and pink top with the words "DJ Play", a pink and yellow mini skirt with a black and orange heart at the side, light purple stockings and purple shiny boots. "Don't you have other clothes?" thought George, feeling that they were too showy. "Nope!" Leo answered innocently. "Well then the second one." replied George sighing. "Thanks for your help you have the best fashion taste ever! I'll get you a drink as thanks ok?" said Leo going out of George's thoughts. George sighed again he hated how Leo could just pop in and out of his thoughts and how if she didn't say anything he wouldn't even know that she was there, he wondered if she had read his thoughts without him knowing before. Dismissing the thought he asked Mira if they had any champagne, Mira said that they only had beer and George left for home.

Chat corner

JD: I stink at this don't I. *looks down *

Natsu: Hell yes you do! You made me loose!

JD: *cries *

Erza: NATSU! You made her cry apologize!

Natsu: Aye sir! Gomenasai JD-Sama!

JD: No, it's true I stink at this!

Gray: No you don't JD! * Hugs me*

JD: * looks at Gray and smiles* Arigato Gray…*kisses him *

Gray's fangirls: DIE!

JD & Gray: * Too absorbed in the kiss to care*

Gray's fangirls: NOO! GRAY-SAMA WHY!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops * Pls review!


	3. Chapter 3

JD: Konichiwa minna-san!

Leo, George: Ohayo!

JD: Ne…Leo, George could you two do the disclaimer. *hands them a card*

Leo, George: Ok! JD does not own Fairy Tail or Paradise Kiss and she hopes that no one is mad with her for what she did on the previous chapter but she really loves Gray and does not fangirl over him…

JD: on to the story!

Chapter 3: Who is the model?

At the club

Leo was having lots of fun when she realized what time it was, 7 p.m! George could summon her anytime if he wanted to, so she decided to get his gift, which is a bottle of Dom Perignon, George's favorite champagne and a whiskey for her to drink. Soon enough George summoned Leo, she quickly grab on to the gift and her newly refilled drink and teleported to George's house.

In George's house

"Ah, I'm here and here's your gift," said Leo as she handed him the Dom Perignon. George went to take a glass for himself and they then proceed their discussion.

"So do you want to use humans or spirits?" inquired Leo. "Spirits." George replied taking a sip of his champagne. "I see...so who are you going to use? Virgo is fine, Aries might be too shy, Libra is also good or you can have Gemini to turn into your model and do the show." Leo answered. "You're forgetting one important thing, the model must be able to fit my dress." George said. "Ah, where is the dress?" asked Leo, George went to his walk-in wardrobe and took out a black and white dress which ended at the knees. It was a simple yet stunning dress, Leo, who was admiring the dress said, "Summon Libra, I think she'll fit it." George nodded and summoned Libra, he told her the situation and she went to change into the dress. She came out wearing the dress, it looked slightly weird on her, ending below her knees, it made her look too formal, it wasn't her style. Next was Aries, she looked shy, innocent and also didn't fit the dress she was too well...innocent. After Aries was Virgo, her problem was very simple yet impossible time fix; she was a little too short the dress didn't look like how George wanted it to look on the model. So...they used the last possibility, they used Gemini and turned them into the model, which Leo thought was the best situation.

But George thought otherwise, the truth is that he made the dress with Leo in mind he wanted to make a simple yet elegant dress for her. And he really wanted her to wear it, and he thought of a way for Leo to be the model, Leo always believed that spirits should be treated with respect and that we should not use them for our selfish gains, so all George needed to do was use Gemini, who is now the model, for his selfish reasons. She started asking Gemini questions when they were in the models form. Leo felt that George shouldn't do that, said that he should stop doing that, he didn't listen and instead kept doing it, which made Leo very angry, and she used her own powers and locked Gemini's gate. "Koizumi George! How could you! You not only broke into your model's privacy by using Gemini, you also used Gemini for selfish reasons!" And she was so mad that she drank her whiskey down in one big gulp. She drank made which made her a little drunk, George could send her back to the spirit world but was worried of danger in the spirit world since she was drunk, George brought Leo to his room and settled Leo on his bed and he soon fell asleep.

The next day

"Hmm." moaned Leo as she opened her eyes and saw George sleeping next room her, she smiled cause when George slept he looked like a baby, just by looking at him, Leo felt all the troubles in the would were gone. But...Leo knew that they still needed a model, just who will be this model? Leo decided to call Isabella, as she is George's childhood friend. She explained what happened to her, not missing anything out. Isabella, after listening, understood what was the problem. To tell the truth, Isabella knew from the moment she saw the dress that it was meant for Leo, but she felt that George had to tell that to Leo himself, so she pretended not to know what the problem was. Leo thanked Isabella for listening to her and soon, George woke up. He stared at Leo blankly and said, "Leo, be the model." Leo was obviously shocked by his words; she placed her hand on his forehead and asked him if he was ill or drunk. He shook his head and replied with a soft "No." So Leo thought it was just a joke, chuckled and left. George sighed, as Leo didn't believe what he had said so he thought of using some other method. He woke up did the usual things before heading to the guild.

Chat Corner!

Mira: Wow! We are going to have a new couple in Fairy Tail!

JD: Hai Hai! Mira-chan! Could you please do the honors?

Mira: Of course! JD-chan would like you to review!


	4. AN im sorry

Hey to all those people who read Leo In Paradise. I'm very very sorry that this is not an update. To be honest with you guys I have a few excuses as to why this is not an update(yes excuses).

1) I have a really important exam coming up so I can't use my laptop until October.

2) I don't really own a laptop it's my brother's.

So I hope that you guys can forgive me. And I would like to thank all the viewers of LIP and Special thanks to: (hope you guys dont get insulted by the order that I place your names in)

Erin Burhans, thank you for your comments they make me feel like people appreciate or actually read what I write.

for following my story

soujin for following my story as well

XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX for Favoriting and Following my story.

As to all the others who read my story thank you very very much. I promise that I will try my best to write the story. Please share it around, favorite it, follow it and comment.

Now once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH and before I leave, virtual cakes to all of you! 


End file.
